


Card, Out; Poe’s Feelings, Spotted;

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cards Against Humanity, F/M, Fluff, damereycreations, prompt4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: It's game night, and Poe has a crush—and the perfect opportunity.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Card, Out; Poe’s Feelings, Spotted;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenofalltrades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/gifts), [fangirlamanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlamanda/gifts).



> For DamereyCreations Prompt #4: What happens when Poe, Rey, Finn, Rose and the rest of Black Squadron plays Cards against Humanity?
> 
> Card, Out; Poe’s Feelings, Spotted; He is Forcibly Removed from his Yearning.
> 
> This one goes out to all my lovely friends on the Discord for always making me laugh on game night, but especially to @fangirlamanda and @edenofalltrades for their wonderful creativity and humor in making their respective card packs. Lost, but not forgotten :’(

It’s Saturday night and after a few drinks and far too many tacos, no one’s quite ready to go home, so they’re stalling outside the restaurant until they decide what to do next. Finn and Rose are giggling in that sweet, nearly irritating newlywed way of theirs, while Snap and Kare are currently pelting mints at each other that they grabbed from the bowl on the table inside. _Couples,_ Poe thinks, rolling his eyes, even though he loves his friends more than anything.

Especially…well, especially one in particular.

Rey is off in the corner, getting a photograph of a potted plant outside the restaurant. She’s studying botany, and it’s never been unusual for her to fall behind the rest of the group to examine a plant. Just one of the many details he’s picked up about her during the two years he’s had a massive, (what Finn once described as ‘soul-consuming’) crush on her.

“Game night?” Poe suggests as he turns to the group. “My place?”

***

The whole gang is spread out on the carpet, and Poe comes up from the basement with two boxes.

“So, uh,” he says. “I’ve got Cards Against Humanity and ummm…KerPlunk?”

“Cards, please!” Rose says. “You remember the great KerPlunk stick duel incident of 2018, I assume?”

Snap shudders. “I still have the scar.”

“Alright then,” Poe says. “Cards it is.”

Poe sits on the carpet and starts shuffling out the cards to the six of them, his eyes glancing up to look at Rey sitting down on the carpet across from him. Her hair is in chestnut waves around her shoulders, her cheeks pink and eyes bright with laughter. She’s beautiful, but she’s also one of his closest friends, and what if he messed something up by—

“I’m missing a card, mate,” Finn says, and Poe snaps out of his daze and hands it to him.

“Wait,” Kare says, a mischievous smirk on her face. “I’ve got an idea.”

They watch as Kare pulls a pack of index cards from Poe’s desk and begins scribbling each of their names across them: “Just to liven things up a bit,” she says.

Rose flips the first black card over: **It wouldn’t be a pit full of venomous snakes without ___.**

Everyone lays their cards down as Rose looks them over. “I think I’m gonna go with…” she deliberates, waving her fingers over the cards. “ **OSHA Regulations**.”

“Yay, that’s mine!” Rey says, and Poe’s heart melts at the tiny, victorious smirk on her face.

“I’m out for the rest of this round,” Kare says. “I’m gonna write some black cards and slip them in.”

“Oh boy,” Finn says, raising his eyebrows, and Kare chuckles.

Snap flips over the next black card: **The real reason global warming is happening is ___.**

Everyone puts down their cards and Snap thinks over the choices. “Hmmm…” he says. “I’m having trouble choosing between ‘ **catholic guilt** ’ and ‘ **whatever the hell is going on with Sacramento’** ”.

Poe grabs a fresh white card from the pile, and it’s one of Kare’s homemade ones. His stomach turns when he flips it over:

**Rey.**

This is fine, Poe thinks to himself. It’s totally fine. He can just never play the card, let it sit in his hands until the game is finished. Good plan, Dameron.

It’s a good plan until it’s Rey’s turn to be card czar, and she flips one of Kare’s homemade black cards over:

**Poe Dameron’s kink is ____.**

She looks up at Poe and giggles, and he laughs along with the rest of their friends as they look at the cards in their hands.

He has the perfect card, of course. A wonderfully, painfully accurate card.

All he has to do is put it down.

“Poe?” Rose asks. “We’re just waiting on you.”

Poe takes a deep breath, pulls the index card out of his hand, and places it down in front of Rey.

Everyone goes silent.

If Poe had put down anyone else’s name, there would have been a laugh, but it’s always been the elephant in the room among them: the two members of their friend group who weren’t part of a couple but sure as hell looked at each other like they were sometimes. This wasn’t a throwaway card. This wasn’t a joke.

A delicate blush spreads across Rey’s cheeks, her fingers hovering above the cards, above ‘ **a** **child who won’t shut the fuck up about dinosaurs’** and **‘the Iraq war’** and **‘a pangender octopus who roams the cosmos in search of love’** but there’s only one choice that really makes sense—only one that’s really true.

Rey picks up the card bearing her name, and the knowing way she smiles back at Poe is something he’s never going to forget.


End file.
